Tales of the Pantless
by Vanizo
Summary: Random one-shots for my friends: The Pantless Pirates
1. Farewells

What if: Mele died before escaping from the Human Auctioning House?

* * *

They were all escaping from the events that had just come to be.

She along with a guy named Dominic helped her along with destroying the dreaded auction house of Sabaody Archipelago. She herself couldn't believe that she had actually successfully finished off the building for good, and she was actually being helped.

She continued to keep running her pace while running, bubbles floating aimlessly around her. Then her partner stopped to a sudden halt.

"Why'd you stop?!" she asked fiercely, fear coating the sound of her voice.

Dominic looked glumly to the ground, "Have you thought about those pirates that were helping us?" he whimpered. "After we saved their comrade they promised to help us and then they went off to the Tennryubito's...but I started thinking what would happen if they didn't take down any and an admiral was sent or-" he was cut off by Mele.

"Don't look down on them!" she shouted "First thing is they even bothered to help us at the risk of their lives! No one would just gamble their lives away like that! Almost every person in history has not done something so life risking for mere entertainment, even if they did they'd know the consequences of death!"

Dominic had a silent smile on his face. "Maybe... perhaps you're right, no one would do something and not be able to not do something." he said quietly looking at her for a quick second and then looked back up.

They continued their pace of running yet again and met with the group of pirates known as the 'Pantless Pirates'.

Their crew was small yet they were often underestimated. Mele could see right off the bat a rookie was in a crew, and with a high bounty. She was reminded of Domi who was also a rookie. She was surprised when the rookie's eyes widened along with the captain's.

"Vani... Paty... What's wrong?" asked a girl with long blonde hair.

"Someone strong is coming..." the girl named Vani had nervously said.

The captain shook her head and then turned around very quickly "We need to get out of here as quickly as we can or-" she was interrupted when a sudden explosion happened in front of them.

Vani let out a scream of fear when her leg was gripped by a sudden hot motion. Her leg turned to water and as a reaction the water turned to steam. She made a slapping motion and water hit the source of the heat.

She ran and flew somewhere behind them, she was gasping whispers of "No not him!" and "Why him, why him!?" Mele could see tears running down the younger girl's face; she must have obviously had some bad encounters with this man.

Then she saw Paty giving orders to a bluenette, she could clearly hear her telling the girl to run out the premises and find a safe enough escape route.

While she was not paying attention to her surroundings a fire ball was launched towards her, and when she took notice to it, it was going to be too late. But then a guy with bandages helped her and kicked out the fireball, of course he got burnt and Vani had to go over and pour water on his leg.

Mele looked at Vani closely; her tears were already dried and she seemed like she was ready to fight.

"Hey Vani..." Mele whispered "Why where you acting like that earlier?" She looked towards the now foggy area in front of them.

Vani's eyes flickered with sadness and then she took a deep breath. "That's because he _is_ no normal man..." she said quietly "He was one of the three admirals and now he is the Fleet Admiral…it's him…_Akainu_."

Mele's eyes widened in fear and shock, she never expected him of all people to be here, and especially since the War of Marineford happened the Marines have been on high watch, so why would they send their strongest person just for the Tennryubitos?

"W-what, are you serious?!" Mele cried out as she looked at the clearing steam. Her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. Then when the steam cleared her eyes couldn't even believe themselves anymore.

There he was with his fierce and harsh scowl planted onto his face. He carefully glanced around the area, and towards the band what he assumed were the pirates that attacked the Tennryubitos.

"How pitiful… that people like you are pirates." He then glared toward Vani "Especially you, attacking your own kin. I have to make sure not to kill you, since you're a _special _case."

Mele looked at him confused, until she deciphered the message. _Vanice is a Tennryubito_. She looked towards the girl who looked like she lost the color of her body; she could only guess she had no choice but to run away and live a life that wasn't related to being the highest class noble. Yet she couldn't shake off the feeling of hatred for the girl. She just hated this feeling, this feeling of anger, suffering and pure malice.

Akainu laughed at Mele and then looked at Vani and went towards her. Vani backed up until she collided with a tree, "No please! I don't want to go back to the hell hole!" Vani shrieked on the top of her lungs, and tears dropping down her cheeks. Then the girl's eyes went blank for a while.

"Fine… just take me and leave the others alone!" She finally said "Just take me back to Mariejois, and leave them be…"

Akainu let out a short but excited laugh. "I'm sorry but no." he said simply "I can't let people who don't follow absolute justice live."

Vani looked at the man with disbelief, then she tried to fly upwards but this was proven to be futile when Akainu grabbed her arm harshly. "Too late girl, you're going back at the expense of your friend's lives."

Paty was angered at the fact that Akainu had threatened her nakama and was forcing one of her to go back to what the girl described as _hell_. She couldn't allow this to happen.

Lian watched in horror as her captain stood up and grabbed her guitar. The guitar's mechanics whirring and howling as it released bullets at a high speed.

Akainu noticed this and jumped up from his current location. "At first I thought they were your average lead bullets, until I used my haki to know they were sea-stone coated bullets." He said "If I was weaker then maybe perhaps I would have died faster, but I'm in no means weak."

Paty gritted her teeth as she gripped her guitar; she wasn't going to lose her comrades so easily. She was surprised at the next moves of her friends they suddenly started to attack Akainu.

Of course Akainu was at a different level than them so they were flicked off like fleas, but they still continued to attack him.

Mele watched as one by one as each person was trying until they were breathless. She saw the raw hatred in Vani's eyes and the determination in her friend's eyes. She was amazed that even though the younger girl's bloodlines were wretched, they still had faith and her and still loved her as a friend.

Vani had enough, she bit the man's arm and flew up; water splashing onto the lava man. She then flew towards Domi and Mele. She made a small smile towards Domi. "Even though you barely even know me you still tried to fight against him?" she asked.

Domi gave a thumbs up and a smile "Of course, you're my friend now aren't you, and besides your friends were really amazing back there so I just had to do something about it."

Unknown to them, Paty was being targeted by the lava man. Mele was the one who noticed this and yelled out to Paty. "PATY HE'S HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS YOU!" she yelled as loud as she could, and gave a sigh of relief when the brunette dodged the punch that was headed towards her. She looked around for Akainu but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he…" She stopped when she felt a massive amount of heat on her abdomen, and then saw the shocked face of Vani.

The whole world was spinning for Mele. The pain and heat was so strong she thought she would melt; it wasn't until Akainu released his arm from Mele's body and gave a sneer grin.

"This is what happens when you mess with the Marines." He scoffed "Maybe you should have just come with me instead of watching your friend slowly suffer."

Vani and Paty ran towards Mele, who was coughing out blood. "Mele…" Paty said with tears in her eyes "Despite not getting to know you and not getting to travel to seas as nakama…I just want you to know that it's almost as if we've known each other since the beginning." She grabbed Mele's hand and felt as it slowly got colder by the second.

Everyone in the crew approached Mele, nearly all of them having tears in their eyes or looking away so no one would see them cry.

"You are the history…" Mele stuttered "…_that will change the future and what it is to come_."

"Mele… you are always a beloved Pantless Pirate." Paty hiccupped "_Always_, because you are our friend and friends are _forever together_."

Mele gave a small smile, and closed her eyes _forever_.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Allison wondered where the crew was going, since it hadn't been a long time that she had joined the crew. But they seemed extremely lethargic. Well most of the older crew members were extremely depressed. It was only six months since she joined and since they reunited last week from training at Castle Garden for the rest of the five months. She already noticed major differences in the crew by appearance and behavior.

Sara looked up ahead "Hey guys, we're approaching Kitts Island!" she yelled loudly from the crow's nest.

Allison was extremely confused at the point; she thought they were heading towards Sabaody. "Hey, I thought we were heading towards Sabaody." Allison asked. She was given a few 'Yeah why aren't we at Sabaody' from half of the entire crew.

Vani flew down from the crow's nest. "Oi, we're just making a small stop for this island since some of us have something important to do." She said sharply, flicking her blonde bangs out of the way "Right Captain?"

Paty walked out of the music room with her hoodie covering her head… "Y-yeah I guess…" She said quietly.

They soon approached the island and the crewmates that had been in the crew the longest had left the ship.

Allison followed the crew secretly, but she was surprised that instead of heading towards the shop they headed towards a hill where a small church was located.

She watched as they approached a rather large grave with bright flowers put neatly around it. The large words craved on it read "_Mele_: _A brave friend and pirate._"

Allison didn't notice that Sara snuck behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Allison jumped in surprise. "I just wanted to know where you guys headed…" Allison mumbled.

"Just staying for a while to say hello." Sara said "We are heading towards New World, so it might be possible we might never come back here again."

"Was she in your crew?" Ali asked. "Yeah, she left us in Sabaody a year ago… we just thought we should pay our respects to her."

Allison walked down to grave marker. She touched the grave, and she thought for a minute she heard someone say "Hello."


	2. Of ghosts and flowers

Since everyone loved the other one here's a new one while I'm at it. But this time it's me dying… yay! I also based this chapter on one of my favorite songs 'Flowers for a Ghost'. I don't own anything except myself and everyone else belongs to my nakama. Of course this is an AU so it's not really set anywhere.

* * *

_There went another broken branch, of course she didn't care. All that really mattered is that she was outside in the beautiful forest. She was only nine, so why did these things even matter? Well for one, she was tired of being in the hospital constantly, the smell got to her nose, and now she even smelled like it._

_She continued walking through the leaf traced road. She always loved moments where she was alone in, so when they finally let her out here she was more than happy to oblige._

_But she never understood why. When they thought she wasn't paying attention they would talk about her illness behind her back. She would always know what they were talking about. She had discovered more about medical health ever since her parents had died. (1)_

"_She has an expected amount of less than a year to live." They would say with their usual composure, "It would be a miracle if she managed to live more than a decade."_

_She was scared. 'Not like this yet…I haven't even made a lot of friends, or met someone who I would love…' she would always think. Of course she would never tell anyone in her school, she had enough bullying as is… and her only friends had left her alone._

_She had slowly begun to climb the tallest pine tree that she had seen in the entire forest. She had managed to get several cuts from branches but she still continued. She was already at half point until her fragile body demanded to stop. She wouldn't give up until she reached the top. The words kept repeating themselves. 'You can't give up just yet, if you did you would have just have everything; everything would be put to waste.' It chanted repeatedly._

_She tiredly looked up from where she was...she finally reached the top of the tree. _

_The warmly colored sky, full of oranges, pinks and reds was not dim at all. The early autumn leaves blowing around the pleasantly warm sky._

_She took out her bag and removed a small but delicate flower bud. 'It is known as a 'bleeding-heart' isn't it?' she thought quietly. Strange, it was almost ironic. She felt like her heart was bleeding out with emotions. _

_Small warm wet drops from the girl's eyes. Of course, she had to take more pain so others wouldn't handle it. It was like a trial. She hated everything about herself now; her long hair, her blue eyes, everything. What would be the point of having it? _

"_Why me…" the girl whimpered as more drops fell from her cheeks, "Why do I have to be only human…?"_

* * *

Vanice woke up sturdy as ever. She looked towards her roommate across the room. Looking closer, she could see her see the other girls figure sprawled around the rather large mattress for one.

She gave a heavy sigh as she jumped off from her mattress onto the cold wooden floor. Before continuing she made a slight grunt as she slowly adjusted to the light the binds couldn't block out.

Quietly getting out of her room she saw the others playing on the console in the main room of the house. They were quietly whispering so they wouldn't get clonked in the head by an angry somebody who woke up with the ruckus.

"Hey you guys cook anything for breakfast yet?" she asked scoffing; she knew most of them couldn't cook to save their own lives.

She received many regretful sighs at once, and she let out a snort. "Of course, I should have expected from you guys."

Her nose wrinkled when she caught sniff at what the kitchen looked like. The cabinets were slightly singed and had black smoke still coming out of the stove.

"J-just what the hell did you guys do while I was asleep?!" Vani said shockingly.

Liz stood up in defense. "All I have to say is that…" she took a breath. "It was all Mele's fault." She said simply with no tone change.

Mele stood up with anger at the other girl "WHAT?!" she shrieked "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA TAKE THE BLAME!"

Liz stuck up her tongue, "Well bad mistake you did there."

Vani just stood there and used her powers to clean up the mess before anybody else saw. So in no time the kitchen looked good as new. "You guys should be graceful that the kitchen is now fireproof thanks to a certain somebody."

Paty soon walked in through the hallway. Her eyes half-lidded and she looked like she would like a cola or two.

Of course to the rescue, her crew gave her a cola before she could even make a complaint. She took a deep breath and chugged down the cola quickly as she could. (2)

Paty looked worriedly at the youngest crew member. Lately it was stressing to see how she was developing. Instead of gaining a couple of pounds due to her large appetite, she was constantly losing them. Her once light caramel skin was nothing but close to resembling a paper white. She had also developed very dark bags around her eyes.

They would often tell her to eat more, but they would regret it if she managed to empty the entire fridge in one go.

It would be all worthless in the end to them. But she would always be surprised when the girl would not be surprised much when she started her loss in her weight. Hell the girl was probably lighter than some of the textbooks at school.

But nevertheless she was always worried and she would ask the crew if they knew any more information about her. It was quite common now, but would result in a failure yet again.

Vani felt worse than ever. She could almost feel her own body trying to shut down against its own will. It just felt awful. Hopefully she could keep this façade for a while before going to the hospital for a check-up. She might regret the news, but she didn't want to scare her friends away. She couldn't just yet.

But it was too late.

Her body felt hotter and hotter, and she felt her own breath starting to hitch. Everyone looked at here worryingly.

"Don't worry guys! I just need to go somewhere…" she went off uncontinued as she ran towards a sprint at the door.

Paty wasn't happy with the girl, she saw how the girl was acting a while ago. But was she really alright?

_**You disappear with all your good intentions, and all I am is all I could not mention …**_

Vani rushed towards the hospital as quickly as she could. But her body was still fragile. She still couldn't believe it herself until at this point. From when she was nine she could never imagine being alive to be fourteen. Especially since the doctors said she herself wouldn't survive past a year, but a total of five years had passed since her last diagnoses.

Yet living longer came with a price. Her skin started losing color and her body had stopped working with her at some points. She was scared, yet happy.

When she arrived at the hospital, she herself was tired. She was never used to running so far. But she didn't want to see her friends like this. But she knew what was going to happen.

_**Like who will bring me flowers when it's over, and who will give me comfort when it's cold…**_

She was on the verge of collapsing until the doctors had noticed her and took her to the Emergency Room as quickly as they could.

She felt her vision fading until it was all dark. She could only hear her own thoughts and regrets now… But she wondered if it was truly the end, she didn't want to leave just yet. She had to do something, but now she just felt worthless.

_**She took a plane to somewhere out in space, to start a life and maybe change the world… **_

* * *

Paty was extremely worried. I had been 2 hours since Vani had just urgently left the house for unknown reasons. She was reminded of how she first met the girl.

The huge group of friends was originally very small in numbers when she met her. But the girl wasn't as ravished back then either. Her clothing would contain blood and her skin was just as a sickly pale. In fact she wondered why she was so surprised on why the girl would become so tired. The girl worked just as much as they did and she was practically just a kid!

She felt a little bit pitiful now. What if what the girl was doing was just an act and she just ran away for good? That wasn't a good idea spawning all around her head. She _was_ the boss wasn't she? Maybe she should have done something after all.

_**See I never meant for you to have to crawl, no I never meant to let you go at all…**_

She jumped out of her seat when her cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" she asked worriedly without looking at the number. "_Hello ma'am. Are you the guardian of Vanice?"_

"Yes, yes I am." She replied simply. "_This is Western Hospital; we have to report that Vanice has little time left. So we will ask you to please come here. Thank you."_

Paty froze. '_A little... Oh dear Goda no…_'she replied mentally as she heard the hospital hang up.

_**Oh, no oh, no don't ever say goodbye…**_

She quickly ran out the bedroom and into the living room. "Guys we need to go to the hospital!"

Everyone in the room looked confused at her. She looked okay, well other than the fact that she looked like she could have a complete panic attack at any given moment right now.

"No for me! Vani is in the hospital and if we don't go… she might… she might…" she mumbled.

"Vani? What's wrong with her?" Lian asked. "Yeah what is _wrong_ with her? She was completely weird earlier this morning. I'm pretty sure that wasn't an act even though she is kind of twisty." Mele replied.

"Well whatever the case, I'll start the van." Liz said simply, "We need to go there quickly right?"

Paty gave a slow nod. "Okay then come on guys." Liz replied as she gave a slow sigh.

_**See my head aches from all this thinking…Feels like a ship… God, God knows I'm sinking…**_

Once they arrived at the hospital they expected nothing else bad to happen. They just wished that Vani would smile happily at them and give them a hug and say everything would be alright. Oh how they wished that.

Once Paty found the room a doctor exited the room. Apparently he was surprised so many people came. "Are you with Vanice?" he asked. Everyone nodded and a nervous Paty replied "She's family to us."

The doctor smiled. "She certainly didn't do anything wasteful for these years…" he whispered.

The others didn't know but when they let Vanice out for the hospital for her 'final moments' when she was ten they expected her to die. But she came back feeling better than ever. Then what happened to be a miracle happened, another year passed and she still seemed alright. So they had an idea to let Vanice free for the rest of the following years. They still didn't know why they had finally said it but they never regretted it.

_**Wonder what you do and where it is you stay, these questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away…**_

* * *

Vani felt awful. All she could see was black. But then she started to wonder if this was truly the end.

She was reminded of when her brother Ace died in a car crash in the beginning of May. (3) He was going to be a college freshman the following year. She felt so heart broken when he died. Her youngest brother went to live with her grandmother, who had yet lived so far away.

She was left alone.

_**Who will bring me flowers when it's over, and who will give me comfort when it's cold…**_

She felt like crying. She wanted to know what would happen if she did die, and would happen after that. She felt bad for her little brother. He would be a second grader now, and he would basically be all alone. Without a sister, brother or even parents to congratulate him or even to help him or make choices with his life, he would suffer even more than she did.

'_If I were to die, he would suffer even more than I did of loneliness. But…'_

_**Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in, and who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins…**_

'…_He has more of a life than I ever had.'_

* * *

Paty was blocked out of the room a few moments later. They were all crowded into a waiting room just for them. She could see the moon and the sun shining over the ocean nearby.

Everyone was doing their own thing. If you didn't know them, you would think that they didn't care. But secretly they all cared, and were all going to knock a door or two if they wouldn't let them see her.

It felt like forever until a nurse came in. They all wondered what happened. They were all going to smile if she was going to be okay.

"…Vanice passed away an hour ago." She said as she gave a small bow "I give you my condolences."

The news came crashing down to them. '_No… impossible, not her…_'

_**Oh, no…Oh no, don't ever say goodbye**_

Paty, Lian and Mele were the only ones allowed in the room. They were only letting in 3 at a time.

Paty was about the begin crying when she saw Vani's face. She was smiling.

_**I'm only human, I said I'm only human.**_

* * *

Yes… this has to be my longest story written EVER.

A/N: (1) My parents never died. But my parental figures have. (2)Well since Cola has caffeine and Paty loves cola. I would think it makes suitable coffee.

(3) Yes I have a brother named Ace. He died on May 1st, 2007… I miss him.


	3. A Bad Bender

So this is supposed to be the late April Fools chapter that was supposed be published 3 weeks ago. Hot diggity damn. not to mention I've been inactive for a while now. LET THE FUN BEGIN.

Warning contains slight spoilers for my other fic.

* * *

The crew sat in the silence of the lush green garden. Birds chirped merrily, and the sound of cool rushing water was calming.

A loud bang of thunder broke the silence for them for a split second. They all looked outside the almost transparent window and frowned. While it was rewarding and peaceful here, there was a storm ravaging on the outside. For once they were thankful for the youngest shipwright's idea of putting a small greenhouse on the ship.

They all turned around to the said shipwright. She was happily playing in the trees and jumped branch to branch. Hell it even looked like she had a clear understanding of what the birds said.

She turned around with a slight smirk planted on her face. "Heheh, the plan will soon commence." she whispered to herself as she turned herself in front of the crew.

The captain look carefully at her crew mates. They all looked relaxed and calm. She turned to look at the archeologist who also was calm and was positioned carefully while she was doing her yoga on the cream colored stone floor.

The mixed blond-bluenette snuck outside into the kitchen and was completely soaked despite being in the rain for less than a minute.

"Urgh..." she groaned as she crouched down to hide behind a counter. She peeked up to see if the coast was clear, and to her luck it was.

"Yes!" she silently yelled as she raised her fist in the air. She proceeded to get out the tea set and make some 'tea'. She looked up to the bright tile ceiling that she made herself. She remembered when she first helped build the ship and then revealing her true identity to her now friends.

A smile proceeded to grow on her face as a small tear fell. Her eyes flickered as she grabbed the pot and removed the lid rather slowly.

She got out a small viral of a purple liquid and smirked. She dropped a few drops of the liquid into the clear water. As a reaction the entire fluid turned into a brownish color.

Her smile got bigger and looked like she could snap her head in half.

"Oh this will be fun." she excitedly said before she started laughing like a madman. Eventually stopping and started to have a coughing fit.

* * *

Pris was somehow mopping the floor in the same place repeatedly. "Argh goddamn soil stains!" She shrieked as she got on her knees and got a bottle spray full of cleaning detergents along with a sponge and started to wipe the floor with it.

In an instant Vani came in through the front entrance of the greenhouse. The girl's hair was perfectly curled because of the water that poured outside.

"Oh my gosh Vani your ha-" Pris stopped as she saw that the younger female was expertly holding a silver tray with a china teapot with china teacups. She also noticed the handy treats and pastries next to them.

The blonde-bluenette cleared her throat for everyone to hear.

"Hey ya'll!" she said loudly but in a way quickly "I made you guys tea and snacks."

Everyone soon served themselves a fair amount of tea and cookies and were eating them happily.

Mele looked towards Vani with a surprised look. "Wow, you're usually the one who would dig in this sorta stuff" she said wondering about the girls unorthodox behavior.

"Well I wasn't really in the mood to taste them since I'm completely soaked to the bone. Besides I made them for you guys, not for my own habit yo."

Mele gave a repetitive look to her, and grabbed the teacup in suspicion. "You sure you didn't put anything in it like before?" she said recalling previous events in which the younger girl spiked the drink they were having while partying in the entertainment room.

Vani didn't need to think twice before she chugged down the rest of tea that was left in the pot. A slight recoil of the sweetness entered her body before she gave a deep sigh in defeat.

"I guess you got me..." she grouched sarcastically before running to the bathroom.

A surge of pain raised from her lower abdomen and she rushed to the bathroom as quickly as she could.

She felt changes already spreading through her body. "Dammit." she cursed "I didn't want to be the first to be affected but the viral, but I guess I had no choice. It would have caused suspicion..."

She came out the bathroom after blowing a few chunks and walked outside into the front deck. Her arms quickly evaporated into water itself and formed into the shape of wings. The water soon wrapped around her other arm.

She jumped into the air and flew upwards. The wind pushed her back slightly but she fought by landing in the patio of the crows nest. It had a ceiling and mosquito netting.

Finally laying down, she closed her eyes and grunted. "Damn gender-bending viral..."

* * *

The captain woke up in her warm and comfortable bed. She lifted her head and saw the rising and lowering of her fellow female crew mates. She counted each head but noticed something rather odd. There was one person who was missing, of course she had a lower bunk but she could hear the snoring of Sarah very clearly. Pris and Anne were probably in the kitchen getting the food ready.

But she didn't seem to notice the youngest shipwright who gave them treats and tea last night. But it was also unusual for herself since she didn't seem to remember what happened next after that. It was all just a big giant blur for her.

"GUYS BREAKFAST IS READY!" she heard from the upper floor.

The ground instantly begun to shake wildly as everyone rushed to get their fill of food.

Everyone was getting seated in the separate round tables that was seating four for each table. Mele, Liz and Pris were all seated in the table until they finally noticed someone was missing.

"Hum, where's Vani?" Mele asked as she looked around the room, but saw no sight of her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." a rather masculine voice called as it opened the door. It revealed a tall young man with very light brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. "You called Mele?" he said as he walked towards the empty seat, and sat in it.

"What?" he asked as sweat started to form in the back of his neck.

Mele, Liz and Pris all stood in front of 'her' awestruck. Pris had a slight blush on her cheeks, and the other two were just plain out confused.

"Vani is that you?" Liz asked cautiously as she glanced towards him, "If so then what the fuck happened?"

The now-male sighed before he started speaking. "I put a gender-bending viral in the tea last time for April Fools." he admitted. "The effects would start exactly on the first and end at night. Sadly for me I drank more of the viral so the effects became almost instant, and will also last longer for me."

"WHAT!" the whole crew shouted behind him as they were listening in.

* * *

It had been a day after April Fools, and everyone wasn't that fooled on what happened to their bodies.

The females became males and the males became females. Much didn't change and they changed to normal very quickly.

Vani on the other hand had been a male for over five days and was rather enjoying the attention at first. But then it backfired when they landed on an island and girls started flirting with him; which 'she' found uncomfortable.

"When am I ever going to turn back..." he groaned as he slouched himself on the railing.

Soon a group of girls had begun to trace him down again.

"GODDAMMIT!" he cursed as he began to run away yet again.

* * *

Well looks like I gave myself a bad ending... well I guess it serves me right for trying to prank everyone... hah, and also not updating/


End file.
